Konoha Cherry Blossom
by lil-random
Summary: Sakura has just moved to a new school and has made friends for the first time but whats this sheh's getting along more with Sasuke summery sucks i no but the storys better


Konoha Cherry Blossom

**Beep **

Beep

Beep

Bee…. 

"Stupid alarm clock waking me up" said a very annoyed and tiered Sakura.  
"Sakura sweet heart its time to get ready for your new school"  
"but mum do I have to go, it'll probably be just like the last one"

That's it Sakura just hit a nerve and that's one thing you don't want to do with her mother  
"Sakura…..JUST SHUT UP ALREADY AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL BEFORE I FORCE YOU"

'**perfect now you've done it'  
**'me I didn't here you try and top me'  
'**you never asked me to'**  
'I hate you sometimes' and with that Sakura shoved her inner self deep deep DEEP in the back of her mind

"SAKURA NOW" "Alright alright u win geese!" and with that Sakura groggily got out of her nice comfy warm bed and began to get changed into the new school uniform her mother just bought her the other day.  
Sakura was now dressed in her school uniform that was a white shirt with a simple grey pleated skirt with white socks and black shoes. "Sakura hurry up and get into the car before your late" "okay geese I'm coming don't take a psycho on me again" "if u thought that was me taking a psycho on you then you don't want to see me if you don't hurry the fuck up and get your 'lil' ass in this car!"

Sakura got into the car and slammed the door as hard as she could and quickly put in her ipod before her mother could start yelling at her again, she loved the woman of course but you wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of her especially when it was early, she wasn't really morning person .

" Sakura ……Sakura…..SAKURA!" "huh ? What did you say ?" "I said were here and you better hurry I think I just herd the bell go and sweetie " "yeah mum ?" "don't worry okay, today's going to just fine trust me" Sakura's mother flashed her a re-assuring smile as she opened the car door and left for what she hoped to be a school were she would be accepted for once .

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Sakura entered the school everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at her

'great this is just perfect I haven't been her two minuets and everyone's already staring at me'

'**cha haven't they ever seen a girl with pink hair before'**

'well…. It is a little strange but still they should have enough manners to at least not stare'

Before inner and outer Sakura could continue someone started walked up to Sakura and started talking to her "umm.. H-hi i w-was sent to show y-you around and to g-get your sc-schedule" "o-okay I'm Sakura Haruno umm…." o-oh sorry I s-should of introduced my self, Hinata Hyuga nice to meet you Sakura" "same to you Hinata"

"umm… I h-have to t-take you to t-the office now"

"okay lets go"

'looks like this school is different from the rest already'

'**cha we've already made a friend that's a first so obviously'**

'for once I have to agree with you'

'**wow that also is a first, man were on a roll baby'**

'shut up you'll jinx's it'

'**too late watch out'  
**"ahhhh…"

while Sakura and her inner were talking Sakura accidentally walk straight into someone and is now on the ground on top of said person

"oh my god I'm so sorry I wasn't looking were I was going and - "don't worry about it, it was an accident"

"oh okay" Sakura got up and started to dust herself off and took a good at the person she ran into

To say he was handsome was and understatement he was just to simply put it stunning

"hi I'm Sakura Haruno I just moved here from Iwa" " hn im Sasuke Uchiha welcome to Konoha High….Sakura" the way her name rolled off of his tongue made her feel as if her legs were made off jelly.

"S-sakura we n-need to go if w-were going to g-get your s-schedule before class s-starts"

"okay well see ya around Sasuke"

"hn"

As Sakura and Hinata walked around the corner Sasuke couldn't help but smile to himself yes smile

'Sakura Haruno'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Sakura were rushing through the halls to get to office on time before first period started and after about 5 minuets if this they finally arrived outside of the office.

"o-ohayo Shizune this is S-sakura the new s-student" "ah welcome to Konoha high Sakura here is your time table, its the same as Hinata's so you don't get lost I hope that's not a problem Hinata?"

"n-no of course not im a-actually happy me and S-sakura have the s-same schedule"

"good well you two better hurry before your late for first period ja ne" "ja ne" both Sakura and Hinata said before they started to make there way to their first class.

"ookay let me see here first period Kakashi, English where's that?"

"its j-just down this h-hall I should of r-remembered we had K-Kakashi first or else w-we wouldn't of h-had to rush, he's **ALWAYS **late so he hardly t-teaches us anything I g-guess that's why everyone l-likes him so much" "is this the class" Sakura pointed to a door that had in very bold writing '**KAKASHI HATAKE, ENGLISH' **Hinata could only sweat drop anime style at this "y-yeah that's his c-class Sakura"

As soon as Sakura and Hinata walked into the class a loud mouth blond with things that looked like whiskers on each side of his face came up to them

"hi im Naruto Uzumaki believe it" "h-hi N-Naruto" "Hi im Sakura I just moved here nice to err meet you Naruto" Sakura flashed him one of the sweetest smiles she could conjure up

Naruto flashed him one of his famous toothy grins "you wanna come over so I can introduce you to everyone?" "sure you coming Hinata?" "y-yes lets g-go"

"hey everybody this is Sakura she just moved here from somewhere" everybody sweat drop anime style big time and the blonds dimness "of course she moved here from somewhere, where else was she suppose to come from dobe" "shut up Sasuke teme" "make me"

"teme"

"dobe"

"teme"

"dobe"

"teme"

Yeah this went on for a while so lets just go what Sakura's doing

"do they always fight like this?" "pretty much, let me introduce everyone for you im Ino, that's Shikamaru, Tenten , Neji' Gaara, Temari, Kankuro you already know Hinata and Naruto and that's-" "Sasuke Uchiha"

"yeah how do you know him?" "oh I err ran into him this morning literally" everyone broke out laughing which caught the attention of the bickering pair and made them curious why thy were laughing so much

"what's so funny" "yeah it must be really good to even make Neji and Gaara laugh" the two obediently stared daggers and the blond "we were just laughing at what Sakura told us" "oOoOo tell me pretty pretty please" "she told us how she knew Sasuke and how they met this morning, it seems the Uchiha isn't as cold hearted as we all thought" Sasuke and Sakura immediately turned their heads to hide the slight pink tinge coming onto them

45 minuets later……

"okay class sorry im late I had to stay with a student who was sick until the nurse came and- "lies you were reading that pervy book of yours" "and sp what is I was it's a very interesting book you should try it sometimes' it also gives you the greatest tips on how to pleas- "SHUP UP" the entire class was now either pissed, embarrasses or annoyed that their teacher was going to tell them that, he was a real pervert and wasn't afraid to show it he must have a lot of courage to be that open

**RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG**

"well looks like that's all we have time for today make sure you read chapter 12 in your books and do whatever I really don't care until tomorrow"

"um you guys I don't have the book he was talking about" "neither do any of us he's too lazy to give them out but he has to say that encase someone's outside and catch him not teaching us even though im sure he wouldn't mind" "yeah that would just give him more reading time' teachers can be too troublesome some timesyawn"

"what do we have now ?" "oh its free period we get to do what ever we want" "oh so what do you guys wanna do then ?" "how about we go to our place on the roof" "sure we haven't been there in a while" "then what are we doing wasting out time here lets go" everyone started to make there way to the stair case that lead you to the roof of the school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OOoOoOoOoOo what's going to happen on the roof

And just Encase your wondering I made it that they all have the same schedule's

Well that's all for now cause im tired and hungry but there will be more I promise


End file.
